


these flowing waves of sound and silence

by CreativeOddness



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, New York City, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeOddness/pseuds/CreativeOddness
Summary: He writes in the quiet moments, between phone calls and night calls, office work and dirty work. In the space of a few minutes before sleeping and waking, before going out and sometimes after coming back in. With streaks of dawn wind drifting in through the window and keys that click in time with the lives of the people outside, across Hell's Kitchen, who are awake, sipping coffee straight from the pot, or still asleep, muttering along with their dreams.The paper, still warm from the printer, glossy-soft beneath calloused fingertips. Drying ink and week-old Vietnemese mixing together to color the air within the apartment. Matt heaves his aching muscles away from the words, his words, that hit too deep, were too personal to even think about dragging into the light of day.Or, where I pretend Matt is a poet and write poems that could (probably) have come from his brain.





	1. these flowing waves of sound and silence

**Author's Note:**

> You are going to probably want to read this on a computer bc the formatting makes it look pretty strange on a phone screen.

 

these flowing waves of sound and silence

crash within these weary ears

in the unending (unyielding) hymn (cacophony)

of the unseen night city

with car

       horns             flickering     ( _buzz_

                                                       _buzz_ )         lights

                         metal         stairs         scraping   creaking

                                 thundering     screeching

                                                                     tires

                                            pacing         footsteps     thumping

                                         shaking                               floorboards

                                                       muffled   sobs               sniffles

                                                                quieted

                                                                         leaking             pipes

                                                               slamming             doors

                                                                          sirens                     screams

                                                                                   of             pain,

                                                                                                            ecstasy

                                                                                 slap         of skin on skin

                                                                                                      explosive                       gunshots

                                                                                                      whispered                      words

                                                                                                      sickly                             moans

                                                                                                      beeping                         machines

                                                                                                      drunken                         singing

                                                                                                                         catcalls

                                                                                                                         lullabies

                                                                                                                         flatlines

                                                                                                                         snores

 

                                                                                          _‘i love you’_ s

                                                                                             in the dead of night

                                                                                                                              cries in the darkness

                                                                                                          blending                                                                                                                     (bleeding)                                              together

 

in a dusky, twilight symphony.

 

  * Matthew Michael Murdock




	2. the intoxicating ghosts of dogma

He speaks in tongues of justice

in tones of defense and trial.

He speaks with well-craft phrases

behind a closed-mouth smile.

He speaks a sermon of vitriol

for me and my ears alone.

He speaks to hear me hurt

to see the flinch at his tone.

He speaks to me,

says things I already know.

He speaks:

 

i’m a monster

this is insanity

did i ever even care?

i’m a liar

and what’s the absolute worst?

 

i didn’t trust him

 

I didn’t trust he could keep his word

to keep my confessions for himself.

I didn’t trust 

I didn’t trust

I didn’t trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem name from Tarantula by Bob Dylan.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to write a fic about Poet!Matt go right ahead, just send me a link so that I can go and read it! I love the idea, but writing anything beyond this type of thing is pretty much beyond me.


End file.
